To Hell With the Handsome Ones
by Xidori-chan
Summary: Roxas is a poor orphan. Axel is the Prince of Twilight Town. When Roxas is brought to the castle as a maid he turns the castle upside down; but Roxas still has a long way to go and things about his past o discover. Will be Yaoi, no OCs and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Love

Hey there I'm Ritsuko Tenshi; at your service. Some might know me because of my work, **Vampire and Mortal Love**; others because of my other work, **Pirates Ahoy: Blood Captain** while others might be new. I know that there are some people reading this that love my OCs Xidori and Irido but bad news, they're not gonna appear on this one, don't expect vampires or pirates either only princes, servants and kings. This story is completely based of a novel by the name of** Down with the Handsome Ones** that I must say it is a complete riot. You will probably laugh in some of the things that will be happening here, since most of them are out of what we call 'common sense', while others will probably read this with a WTF face, but this will be a good one if you pay attention to the details. Expect crack pairings…and when I mean crack I seriously mean CRACK pairings but at the end, we'll see how it goes from crack to being healthy or whatever -_-'

**This will be Yaoi and straigt pairing** so if you don't like then don't read. Pairings will go from Akuroku, Zemyx, Xemsai and Soriku, to KairixReno, LarxenexAxel and (pure crack pairing). The story will be told mostly from Roxas' and Axel' point of view, since I have found it to be more comfortable for me to write this way.

So, now that this is all said time to start…so shall we?

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts and Down with the Handsome Ones are not mine, they're Square-Enix and Televisa. I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts though, it would be awesome, there are so many things I would change….LIKE AXEL'S DEATH!!! Uwaaa!!!TT_TT

* * *

The Hell with the Handsome Ones

Chapter 1: Broken Love

I had never met my parents. I was born all alone in an orphanage, being taken care of by the nuns and Father Leon. They were the only parents I had ever had. Father Leon, took the role of father, while the Superior Mother Tifa took the role of my mother and all the kids in the orphanage and Mother Yuffie were like my brothers and sister. Mother Yuffie, or like I like calling her 'Mother Bowl-Head' had always been there for me, taking care of me when I was sad and in my greatest moments. She had taught me how to red and how to write, how to do math problems and simple stuff about science and history, other than that I knew nothing else. I had never gone to a school, because the orphanage was a poor one and we could barely afford toys and books. I knew I had to do something about this to repay them for taking care of me and that was when Sora and I decided to take jobs.

Sora was and still is my closest friend and we've been though everything in all the years we have been together. We've share everything and we were like blood brothers and his background was similar to mine. While Sora's parents had abandoned him at the orphanage my story was more sad that any other. My mother died during labor and my father had abandoned us both at the convent and he never came to get me and the only thing I had, that belonged to my mother, was a small locket with the emblem of our world, the Blue Heart, embedded onto it.

Life has a funny way of bringing the truth out and sometimes those ways are the ones that hurt the most. I remember the day I arrived at the castle along with my friend Sora. We were so nervous we almost fainted; we were going to meet the king after all and work for him, a thing people would kill for. The day we arrived, we were introduced to everyone and we knew who to avoid and who we got along with immediately and that same day I met the one person, who made week at the knees, cause my heart accelerate, caused me to sweat and fumble for words. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever met in my life, flaming red hair and turquoise eyes that could see everything. Still there was one problem: he was a guy and so was I, he was the prince of our land and I was a servant in his castle, something the entire kingdom would go against.

"Com on, wake up you lazy bag of flesh and bones" Sora said as he poked at my nose and pinched it.

"Cut it out Sora" I growled as I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, while I took his hand away from my nose. "It's early"

"I know, but we have a surprise guest and we need to make breakfast now" Sora said as he walked over to the foot of my bed and grabbed my feet. He literally dragged me out of the bed and I hit the wooden trunk when I fell hard with my head and I cursed Sora's name with everything I could summon in my half asleep brain. "Get dressed"

I grabbed hold of the bed sheets that clung from the bed and that had been dragged along with me and slowly brought my self up, rubbing my head as I went. Sora seriously had ways of annoying me and this one, was one of them. He was dressing at the other side of the room, putting on his apron. Sora worked in the kitchens and he was probably the best cook around, more than the head-chef Vexen, who had years of experience. I on the other hand didn't have the same clothe as his. My job was room service and house cleaning along with Riku, the head of House Keeping.

"You better hurry, the Prince will be ready at any moment and he needs his food."

"Is not like if you already made it" I said glaring at him.

"Vexen did, he was the on who told me to wake you up so we hurried over to take the meals to everyone else"

I gave a sigh. "Fine" I protested as I finished putting my shirt on and hurrying to the bathroom and finishing the last touches, cleaning my teeth and fixing my hair. Taking a shower was something that would have to wait.

By the time I came out to the bedroom again, Sora was gone I followed suit going out into the busy hallways. The place was in a complete rush, maids and servant were getting everything ready, cleaning here, doing laundry there and taking the food to everyone else and the gardener was probably outside fixing the gardens to look nice and impressive a thing he handled pretty well.

I hurried over to the kitchen, which was all the way down; almost at the dungeons, were things were also busy and where Sora was already working.

"There you are Roxas' Vexen said as he saw me walk into the kitchen his long hair tied back and his glasses almost at the tip of his nose, ready to slip off at any moment. On his hands he was carrying several trays of food and drinks who I knew I was going to take to. "Hurry, we don't have much time"

"Sure thing" I said as he handed me the trains. I literally had to balance one in my head to carry the three.

Getting to the room where I would deliver the food was a hard time, what with all the people running about I had a few close calls and nearly spilled the scalding hot tea over my clothe and arm. If the castle was like this today, then whoever was coming today was definitely very important. I had never seen the castle so rushed as it was today, usually the maid and servants took things a bit slower for perfection, but today it was evident, perfection was the last thing in their minds.

I found relief when I finally reached the large oak wood doors, the Prince's sleeping quarters. I stared at the door for a moment and then up at the tray on my head, and at the heavier one on my arms. This was going to be tough and the commotion was still not around so no one was gonna help me but what was I gonna do now? I kicked the door hard enough to warn that I was at the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in" the prince on the other side said.

"I need help" I said and waited for someone to open and I was starting to feel my arms go num.

"Can't you open it? I'm in the middle of a thing now"

"My hands are full"

Then the door finally opened I nearly had a nosebleed and almost dropped the trays of food.

Right there in front of me was Prince Axel in all his glory. He was completely undressed, with the exception of a towel around his waist. My heart stopped and I lost my voice as I looked at the well formed body in front of me, green eyes studying me as I stared back. His soaked hair was plastered all over his face and he was working hard with a towel to get it as dry as he could. I got over to the table as fast as I could, setting the tray of drinks over the table and then taking off the food of my head.

"Don't you look in a rush today" Axel mocked as he watched me take of the silver covers of the food as fast as I could.

"They need my help outside" I said not daring to turn back to him, afraid that if I did I would faint because of the sight.

"Take it easy tough guy" Axel said stepping in front of me. "You know that while you're attending me they can't punish you" he reminded me. I didn't answer. A knot had quickly formed in my throat and it was choking me. "Go get my clothe ready while I finish drying my hair off."

"Yes sir" I said and I quickly ran over to the drawer as Axel headed to his bathroom again.

I could hear the TV still on, a commercial was on and as I went through the Prince's wardrobe I listened to it.

'_Want to get over your past? Are you having a bad life? Do you feel miserable? Come and renew yourself at the "Cure Your Soul" clinic._'

I sighed when the commercial finished; it was like if the TV was talking to me. Was I having a bad life? Yeah I was. Sure I was working with someone I liked, but that didn't fill the hole in my heart, where my parents should have been; was I miserable? Yeah, I was, cause I couldn't confess my love to the only one person I loved. It was definitely talking to me.

I took out the most elegant attire I could find and carefully set it over the bed, but then I noticed something, one of the buttons was missing and I huffed. Someone didn't know how to take care of his clothe. I would have to fix that. I started folding it carefully and when I did something slipped out of the pockets; something shiny and made of pure gold. I bent over and picked it up and looked at it.

The design was something I had seen before; a heart shaped emblem had been embedded onto the locket. I had one of these and it belonged to my mother. I shrugged of; maybe Axel just had one similar those things were common after all. I placed the locket back inside the pocked and left the attire over the bed before turning back to the wardrobe and took out another attire. At least this one was well treated and had been spared the fate of the other one. I set it next to the other one and turned to close the wardrobe.

When I turned Axel was back inside the room, his once soaked hair now standing in their usual spikes. I took a deep breath to ease myself and clutched my hands with one another, trying not to over reach at the sight of him without anything on, except a towel, leaving out all his muscles, skin…perfect skin and creamy muscles and…._MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!_ I told my self, but I couldn't hold to much the feelings that I was starting to feel.

"Like what you see?" Axel pointed out as he looked at my reaction with a smirk in his features. I snapped out my daze then and shook my head and Axel pouted before shaking his head. "That didn't look like the case a few seconds ago" he said as he walked over to the bed and grabbed his clothe.

_Oh God!_ First phase: Going mute, second phase: staring to much at him, third phase: feel like if I'm running out of air and fourth phase: desire to have him do me. I bit my tongue and held myself; I was entering Third Phase earlier than usual due to Axel's god-like display and I was sure getting to the fourth phase wouldn't take long either.

"Loosen up a bit" Axel said as he watched me and finished buttoning his pants. "You look like you just saw death"

I held my tongue and nodded with a lot of effort in it. _Oh God, why me? Why not him? Or at least the both of us? Why couldn't we both fall for each other at the same time?_ I prayed and I looked at the ceiling, hoping a huge chunk of it would fall on me. Axel finished putting on his clothes and looked at me with a smile.

"You're acting stranger than usual" he said "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes" I managed to say. _Would someone just shot me, clone me, and shoot me again, and then clone me again and then shoot me one last time?_

I couldn't leave Axel until he dismissed me and he was taking his time with things and he slowly walked to the table where his food was beaconing me to follow him. Was he stalling or something?

"Have they told you who is coming to the castle?" Axel asked me as he sat at the table.

"No sir" I answered.

"Roxas, how many times have I told you to call me by my given name?" Axel asked raising his eyebrows in.

I always forgot that simple little detail. "Sorry" I apologized.

He had asked for me to call him Axel and not anything besides that. No "Sir" or "Your Highness" nothing. I had to call him Axel, simple as that.

"Don't worry about it" Axel said grabbing my hand and taking it to his lips. I froze when he kissed my hand "This will probably be the last conversation we'll have, so I might as well take my time"

I swallowed hard. Last conversation? What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean…Axel?" I asked, his name coming out nearly in a whisper.

"My father has finally decided to have me marry the princess from Hollow Bastion" Axel said with a sigh, his voice dripping with disillusionment.

My world came to a crash when I heard that. That was another thing that always got me depressed. Our fathers were the ones who told us who we would wed and King Ansem the Wise had always planed on having Prince Axel marry Princess Larxene, for interest. Hollow Bastion was a strong Nation, compared to Twilight Town. We were a small land, while Hollow Bastion was much bigger in terms of economy, military power and geographic. A small nation like us, could benefit well from the marriage but from how Axel had said the news, it was clear he did not want to marry Princess Larxene and would much rather jump off a bridge with a rock tied to his neck; and who wouldn't?

Princess Larxene had been betrothed many times before and all of them had fled the castle and saying the same thing: "Greedy and egoistic bitch". It was always the same. All those times, it had been someone with loads of money, all of which had flocked over to marry her because of her beauty, but they all backed off when they knew who she truly was. Axel however, didn't have the same luxury of leaving her if she ever made his life a living hell. He was a prince after all, and if his father said he would marry the Princess, he had no other choice, other wise, he would be dethroned and left without an inheritance as punishment for his defy.

"So, you're leaving?" I asked.

"Probably, depends on how things go tonight and the chances are extremely high" he sighed and looked at me. "These are one of the many reasons why I sometimes wish I was a servant like you. No one would tell me who I had to marry and I would be able to leave the castle without having people keeping watch over me all the time" I remained silent. What could I say to comfort him? He couldn't become a servant that easily and his father would go insane if that ever happened. "That's why I wanted to tell you something"

"What?" I asked.

_Tell me you love me, tell me you love me, TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!_ I begged with all my heart and soul. I knew that it was one in a thousand chances of him saying that. My heart was pounding fast and my knees were going to give up soon.

"You've been kind to me for far too long Roxas" Axel said with a smile, his green eyes looking at me intently. "I want to thank you for everything and for being kind to me" he took off one of the rings in his right finger, leaving it with only one left. "They both area set, but I want you to have to other…as a token of appreciation"

"No sir, I can't have it" I said shoving it back to him. "It's my job to make you feel comfortable and attend to your needs; I don't deserve something like this"

"I insist" Axel said pushing it back to me, but I resisted and so he grabbed my hand and slipped it quickly onto my finger. "Keep it; I don't have to wear to many trinkets you know"

"Thanks" I said looking at the blue gem on the silver band, the King's crest, the same that was on the locket I had found earlier, carved onto it.

Axel looked at the watch around his wrist and looked at me.

"I think is time you take your leave" Axel said with a sigh, "Grandma will be getting up soon. You may take your leave"

"Yeah" I said as I bowed my head and walked off to the door.

As I went out I peeked over to the prince one last time, his face was one of pain and my heart wretched when I saw him like that. I closed the door behind me and looked at the ring. I would never see him again. My heart broke into a million pieces as the news echoed loudly in my head. I wanted to dry, but I knew that if I did I would only start a scene as my ego was one that could only be shattered by one person.

I made my way back to the kitchen, my head swimming in what I had just been told. I picked up a new set of trays and headed up to the highest tower in the castle. We called it the North Sky Tower, because it was the largest tower in the entire castle and was situated on the north and next to the South Tower, which was just as tall as the North one.

The north tower, was where the king's mother; or previous queen, Queen Olette. She was one of the kindest persons to me, kinder to me than how Axel himself was and she even considered me as one of her grandchildren and had even asked me to call her Grandma or Granny. She sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long silvery hair, which had been dyed by time.

"Breakfast is here" I announced as I set the trays over the table in front of her bed.

"Oh, Roxas" she said turning to me. "I didn't hear you come in"

"Sorry I forgot to knock, I just have a few things on my mind that aren't letting me think" I answered.

"Oh, don't worry, that happens to anyone" she said as she stood up, walked to the door and closed it. "How are you today? You look down"

I gave a sigh, I didn't want to talk about it, but Queen Olette was one that wasn't easily fooled by anyone and I knew that even if I lied I wouldn't be off the hook.

"I'm a bit exhausted" I lied.

"Well, you do look a bit worn out" she said caressing my head, "Sis you sleep well?"

"No, Sora, dragged me out of bed before I should have" I said.

"Anything else, that's troubling you?" she asked sitting over at the table.

"NO" I lied again.

"Are you sure?" she insisted and I gave a sigh. "Is just that, a friend of mine is leaving the castle."

"Well, I haven't heard anything about any of the servants leaving the castle, I only heard of my grandson…"she stopped talking when she understood; nothing escaped her, and her eyes fell on the ring Axel had given me. "You're sad my grandson is leaving?" I nodded sheepishly. "You don't need to be sad Roxas…tell you what, when he goes, I'll make sure to send anything you write him to him…how about it?"

I looked at her in surprise, could I do that?

"Can I?" I inquired.

"You deserve too, you and Axel look like friends to me every time you two are here with me" Queen Olette said. "It will be a shame to let that friendship die just because he moves off to another land"

"Oh, thanks you Granny!" I squealed as I hugged her.

"oh, my goodness, that certainly lifted your spirit" she said with a laugh.

It was better than nothing. If Axel had to move away because of his marriage, then I would let him as long as it didn't make him loose his in heritage and right to the throne and as long as I could at least read his words and know that he was ok, I would be happy, but my heart would never heal for not having him with me.

* * *

Well, that's all for now, and I part with this new Fanfiction and I hope to hear what you think and please tell me if it's worth the while to keep writing it, cause I will gladly continue it. Enjoy and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

Well, here's chapter 2 of this story so I hope you enjoy it and next chapter won't be up as soon as this one was up since I started school a while ago and well, I already have chores, so please be patient.

Disclaimer: This story is based of a novela by Televisa by the name of Down with the Handsome Ones, while the characters all belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Party

-Axel-

I walked through the empty corridors of the castle, moon pouring in though the glass windows, being slightly blocked off when I passed in front of them. It had been tough day, and now I had the night to face and while the servants were asleep, I, the prince of Twilight Town wished I could join them in my room. I did not wish to be part of the celebration that was taking place down at the Ball Room.

I wished with all my heart someone would just shoot me and put an end to my misery as I stood in front of the Ball Room's door, where my father had been waiting for me and he looked mad.

"You're late Axel!" was all he said when he saw me come. "We've been keeping our guests waiting for far too long!"

"Sorry father" I apologized.

Five minutes late and that was reason enough to hang me alive.

I sometimes doubted that this man was my father. One would expect a father to be a loving and caring one, but King Ansem, despite how he ruled his country, was as cold as a chunk of ice and what made me feel like a piece of dirt, was that his attitude was only with me. He treated my little sister as if she were his queen, but me I was just kept like a zero at the left, I meant nothing to him. He insulted me, kept me apart, didn't allow me to make the choices I wanted, thou I knew I couldn't in the first place, but that didn't seem to be the case with Kairi she got to make her own decisions; and he never admired my accomplishments.

My sister Kairi had always told me that he did that because he cared for me and that despite everything deep down he really loved me…but I thought differently, to me he was nothing but a cold and heartless being.

"Do me the favor and address me as King Ansem while in front of our guests" he said with a glare. I stood next to him as he pushed open the door and walked in, with me following close behind. "Welcome to our humble land" he said; hypocrite.

"King Ansem it's been a long time" The King from Hollow Bastion greeted as he saw us both come in.

The entire place was filled with people from Hollow Bastion and some from Twilight Town, which hinted me that dad had kept this a secret, so I couldn't protest before hand and attempt anything to prevent this form happening. There was food in all the tables and a band was playing in the far corner, obvious this had been planed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but someone is a bit careless of his time" I glared at him, did he have to be such a jerk and humiliate me in front of everyone?

"It doesn't matter, my daughter and my wife is not far behind, you know how most women are, they love taking their tie to look their best…but I's always worth it in the end"

"Seems, they'll make a good pair then"

I scoffed in my mind and held my tongue. How I wished to yell at him at that moment.

"My wife shall be down shortly with my daughter, but now I would like to meet my daughters soon to be husband" the King said and King Ansem looked at me. "You must be Prince Axel" he said looking at me, "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"It's an honor to meet _you _sir" I said as we shoot hands, "I am looking forward to meeting your daughter" I lied, I hoped she never arrived at all.

"Guess we wont have to wait further" the King said looking behind me with a smile and I turned, seeing a woman with a long dress walk in along with a younger woman, holding a pink fan, waving it back and forth to fan herself.

There was a tiara on her head and it didn't take long for me to recognize her as the Princess. Her hair was chokingly yellow, almost electric, but her eyes were like jewels; no wonder why so many had flocked to marry her before. However, I had no interest in her, my heart had already been stolen by someone else, but someone my father would never approve of.

"Well, what do you think of her?" father said with a glare at me.

"She is beautiful" I said as I stared at her, entering the hall and approach us.

I really wasn't eager on marring her, if my father had never arrange our marriage I would be happy and content as a sea cucumber at my room, with my true love attending me, how I wished to be with Roxas.

"Well, Prince Axel, you certainly look dashing" Larxene said with a giggle, "you looked rather different when I saw you at our arrival this morning, you looked tired"

"I do apologize for that Princess, but I was tired" I said. "And may I say that you yourself look attractive this evening?"

"You may" she said with a smile. "I'm sure we'll be a perfect couple"

"I think the same, you will be a perfect bride" _God just shoot me_ I sang in my head as I grabbed her hand. "Shall we dance?"

Larxene looked at the playing band with a smile.

"We may" she said.

* * *

-Roxas-

I walked down to the kitchens though the dark empty corridors, Sora following close behind me and someone we hadn't expected along with us, Riku, who usually never disobeyed the rules, though he did seem eager of keeping us out of the messes we could get into.

"Hurry" Sora said pushing me when I stopped for a second to make sure no one was coming.

"Don't push Sora" I protested.

"Just hurry" Riku huffed pushing us both and looking back at the empty hall way.

"You sure Granny is at her room and not at the Ball?" Sora asked looking at the silver head as we advanced through the empty hall ways.

"Yeah" Riku protested. "King Ansem the Wise always has her locked up at the North Tower"

"Talk about being Heartless" Sora said with a huff.

"Guys hush" I said shushing them when we heard steps heading our way.

"No, no, I'm serious" someone said

"You must be kidding me" I heard someone a girl laugh as we hurried back into our empty room, until whoever had gone by was gone and hurried back out.

We made our way down to the kitchen, where only Vexen was, finishing the decoration of a cake, his entire attire covered in frosting and next to him was a cart with a bucket filled with red roses.

"Hurry up and close the door" Vexen said, "Sora get the turkey, it's in the oven"

"Right" Sora said grabbing an apron and tying it around his waist before opening the oven, put on his cooking gloves and pulling out the tray with the turkey.

"Looks good" Sora said with a squeal.

"Hand's of it Sora, that's for Granny" Vexen growled glaring at him.

"Ok, I get you, jeesh, bite me" Sora protested.

"Come here then" Vexen threatened with a glare.

"No thank you" Sora said putting the turkey over the counter.

"Roxas, get the vegetables in the fridge" Vexen ordered and I hurried to the fridge. "Riku, get the strawberries Marluxia is picking"

"Rightio!" Riku said hurrying out into the garden.

I opened the fridge and brought out a plastic bag filled with carrots and another with two potatoes and closed the fridge, just as Riku and Marluxia came in with a basket filled with strawberries.

"Toss me the potatoes" Sora said looking at me as I brought them out.

"Wash them first!" Vexen ordered and I looked shocked at him, I hadn't been expecting the yell.

"Ok, I know that" Sora protested as I tossed him a pair of potatoes and he caught them easily before tossing them to the sink and opened the faucet to let the water run.

"Riku, Marluxia, start cutting a few of those, we'll need the others for tomorrow's desert" Vexen said.

"Yes sir" Marluxia said grabbing a hand full of strawberries before Riku shoved the large basket next to the fridge.

I watched as Marluxia and Riku both grabbed the strawberries and started slicing some of them, while they cut bigger chucks from others.

"Hey, Roxas don't stand there and help me" Sora called and I walked to him to help him, picking a knife from the dish holder and starting to peel the clean potatoes as Sora grabbed the carrots.

"How are those strawberries coming?" I heard Vexen call.

"Coming" Riku said.

I worked as fast as I could with the potato in my hand, Sora however, had finished with his carrots and was working with the second potato.

"Man you're slow in the kitchen" Sora huffed as he finished his potato and ripped mine from my hands.

"The kitchen isn't my place of specialty Sora" I reminded him with a huff as I opened the water faucet to wash my hands.

"Cake's done" Vexen called and I looked at the strawberry adorned cake, which Vexen had been working on earlier.

"Darn you guys are fast" I said surprised as I looked at the cake amazed at how pretty it had turned into.

"Well, we are used to the kitchen" Sora said finishing adorning the turkey with the carrots and potatoes.

"Well, cutting berries is easy" Riku said

"Try and peal a potato Roxas stile" Sora teased and I glared at him annoyed.

"Well, try to change a bed and clean a room Sora stile" I retaliated and Sora laughed.

"Ok, you caught me there; I'm not good with the house keeping stuff" Sora admitted.

"OK, enough of the chitchat, Sora, you and Roxas hurry over to the Convent and bring the Father, Mother Superior and Mother Bowl—I mean Mother Yuffie" Vexen said and I laughed when he almost let slip the 'Mother Bowl-Head' name.

"Sure thing" Sora said and he grabbed hold of me and dragged me off into the garden like a ragdoll.

We couldn't afford anyone catching us, and going through the Castle Garden into town, was the best way to slip in and out unnoticed.

* * *

-Axel-

After what seemed like ages of dancing, Princess Larxene finally seemed to let go of me and go dance with the rest of the visitors. I gave a sigh as I walked over to the refreshment tales and grabbed a cup of wine and downed its content. What wouldn't I give to be somewhere else besides this hell hole? I wanted to be stuck in my room with Roxas. But I knew that would never happen. He was a guy and I wasn't even sure if he even liked me, but I just wanted so badly to be alone in my room with him, even if it was just talking to him.

"Hey Axel!" a cheerful voice called as someone's arms wrapped around my torso and hug me.

"Let go of me Larxene" I protested, not realizing that I was talking to the princess to have hold my tongue.

"Oh, wow, I'm honored" Kairi said as she let go of me. "Am I really that pretty?"

"Nou" I eased and Kairi glared at me. "I'm kidding, you are pretty" I admitted.

Now she was a girl that would certainly beat Larxene. Kairi was the most beautiful girl in our small kingdom and even I admitted that. She was so sweet with me, but I sometimes held resentment for her being dad's favorite and sometimes, I didn't talk to her because of that, but she always warmed her way into my heart and she didn't care if I treated her like when I felt mad. She always forgave me, and I was thankful I had someone like her for a sister. And she was the only one, who knew about my crush on Roxas and she wasn't far behind on falling for servants, she herself was after her driver. But we couldn't tell our parents and much less…our mother

"There you two are" a voice said and I knew who else was coming, a slur that made me pout in her voice. "I was looking for you Axel"

"Mom, have you been drinking?" I asked, looking at how drunk my mother was.

"Only one drink" she said downing her cup.

"That doesn't look like one to me" I said.

My mother, Queen Aerith, was another beautiful woman and she had been a sweet person; before money came to her life when she married the King, my father. She had become an impossible woman to deal with. She was constantly drunk, didn't care of nothing but money and was constantly checking if Kairi and I were after the servants and having relationships with them; I was surprise Kairi had never been found out. She had become so cold, but unlike my father, she was warm to both Kairi and me, but she ad father were always fighting.

"Relax Axel, I'll stop soon" she said swaying a bit.

"I think I better take you to your room mom" Kairi said.

"No, don't worry about me" mom said and she shoed Kairi off. "I'll be fine, I'll go to bed soon any ways"

"You sure?" I asked, I didn't believe her, I knew her and when she said that she stayed longer.

"Yeah" she said. "I just, came to…congratulate you on your marriage"

"Thanks" I said with a sigh.

"Very well, I think I'll go do something else" she said, before she swayed off.

"She'll puke up her liver at this rate" Kairi huffed with a pout.

"Well, she won't go to a doctor to deal with her problem" I said with another sigh.

We had tried countless times to make her go to a doctor, but she wouldn't go, and always ended up fought with both me and Kairi and even Dad.

"Oh, well, I have some news for you" Kairi said. "Why don't you get the hell out of here and have some fun with Roxas?"

"What do you mean? He's asleep Kairi, I'm not waking him up" I protested.

It would be a crime and a sin combined to wake up someone as handsome and cute as that blonde at this hour of the night.

"Well, that's not what Reno told me" Kairi said nudging me. "Grandma's birthday is today and since dad doesn't bother with her, well, he, Sora, Riku, Vexen and Marluxia decided to throw a party up at her sleeping quarters while we're down here, watching mom get drunk, dad get annoying and watching that Larxene witch dance with everyone. But they invited us"

"Then you go, if we both go they'll get suspicious" I said. "I'll keep them busy"

"No way, you're the one who's going to that party Axel" Kairi said pushing me to the door and I pushed myself back.

"No Kairi you go" I insisted.

"I already have a relation with Reno, you need to let Roxas know what you feel" Kairi growled into my ear. "You know that if this isn't stopped you'll leave this place soon and you might never see Roxas again, you have to tell him what you feel"

"What makes you think that he even likes me Kairi?" I asked.

"The kid goes on a daydream-trip every time he sees you," Kairi said. "Seriously, haven't you noticed? Now go up there, Is Grandma's Birthday too and I already celebrated it with her last year and you didn't"

She pushed me out into the hallway and closed the doors before I could get back in.

"Glad you decided to join us your majesty" I heard someone say and I turned to find, Sora, Riku, Vexen, Marluxia, Mother Tifa and Father Leon, Mother Yuffie and last Roxas, all carrying a bunch of stuff, from trays of food to large packages and a bouquet of red roses.

Father Leon, was the one responsible for the town's orphanage and the convent in which Superior Mather Tifa and Mother Yuffie worked and lived at and helped him with the children. Father Leon and my father were really close friends and sometimes I wondered how they had come to know each other.

"Thanks for dragging me out of this" I said with a content sigh.

"Don't thank us, thank Roxas" Riku said, "He was the one who planned all of this.

I looked at the blonde who was blushing madly as he looked at me.

"We better leave before the King comes out and finds us out" Vexen reminded as he set the large tray with the turkey on his knee and fixed it so it would be easier to carry in his arms.

"Yeah let's" Father Leon said.

Roxas, Sora, Riku and the others went, on ahead as Father Leon and I followed them close behind.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Axel" Father Leon said. "How are things with Roxas and Sora? Are they behaving?"

"Yes sir, of course they are" I said, "They work perfectly well"

"No troubles from Roxas?" Father Leon asked.

"Why would there be? He's like an angel"

"I wouldn't say that"

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say Roxas isn't sometimes a good kid and can be a bit rebel at times" Father Leon said.

"Well, he isn't like that here"

"You should see him at the streets then" Mother Yuffie said as she dropped into our conversation.

"Mother Bowl—I mean, Mother Yuffie is right, she knows Roxas better than any of us" Father Leon said. "Any ways, how is your grandmother?"

"She's been well, I guess. Father hasn't allowed me to go up to see her and well, I haven't tried to go visit her either" I admitted.

"You should drop by and visit her when you can even if your father doesn't allow it, it is important that we take care of those who are our family and more of who are not our family" Father Leon said. "Your Grandmother is certainly religious, but she is not immortal because of that, you must spend as much time as you can with her, especially in her condition and illness"

"I know"

I slowly opened the door into Granny Olette's room and slowly turned one the light and walked over to her as we brought everything inside, being careful not to make any noise. She was sleeping soundly, almost like an angel and I gently shook her to wake her up. Her eyes blinked open and looked at me confused.

"Roxas, what are you doing here at this hour child?" she asked surprised.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted and I saw her sit up quickly up on her bed, her eyes filling with tears of joy when she saw everyone and everything we had made. "Happy Birthday Granny Olette!"

"Oh my, this certainly is a surprise" she said as she looked at everyone surprised. "And here I thought no one had remembered it"

"Oh we did" Sora said. "We just wanted it to be a surprise"

"You didn't have to do that" Granny Olette said.

"Well, you are kind to us" I said hugging her. "We had to do it…it was a _MUST_ in our calendars"

"And everyone's here, even Father Leon, Superior Mother Tifa and Mother Bowl-Head" Sora said.

I saw Mother Yuffie glare at him.

"Oh calm down Mother Bowl-Head, we're just toying with you, this is all to enjoy!" I said running to her and tackling her in a hug.

"Oh boy…" she said with a huff. "Who can stay mad with you two" she said hugging me back and grabbing Sora.

"Axel, don't you have something to give her?" I asked looking at him and he looked horror struck, of course he had nothing we didn't tell him about this.

Riku shoved a small package into his pocked and he looked at it, reaching for it quickly and looking at it surprised as he read the tag and looked at his grandmother.

"Yeah, I do" he said after a while, handing the present to his grand mother…

Two and a half hours later, we were all starting to eat the cake and all the while, we all sat around the bed, with Granny Olette eating hers on her bed. Riku and Sora had finished theirs and were now in a mad laughing fit from how drunk they had gotten, though Riku was a bit more sober than Sora and was just laughing at how drunken Sora was. Axel wasn't even far behind and was laughing at Sora too as he downed the rest of the bottle of wine. This was certainly a side of Axel I had never seen before and he was back to his normal self, with the exception of him being drunk…but he was laughing and smiling again and that made me happy.

"Ok, enough of this" Vexen said grabbing the cup of wine Sora had in his hand.

"What's wrong Vexey? You sore?" Sora said, the slur in his voice, making him almost unintelligible, before he began to laugh again.

"No, you've just had enough for one night" Riku said standing up.

"Sora, go to bed!" Axel shooed and Sora glared at him annoyed, a blush in his face, however, he couldn't keep it on for long or better said: he couldn't keep himself up on his own.

"At least I go to bed with my boy" Sora said proudly as he hugged Riku.

"Hey, enough of that Sora!" Riku said taking Sora's hands away from him.

"Oh, you think you're a wise guy, let me tell you one thing, I only need this bottle and I feel better than anything else" Axel said flashing the bottle in front of Sora.

Now the two were talking nonsense and Granny Olette was now the one laughing at their state.

"I think is best you take them to their rooms" she said.

"I'll take Sora" Riku said as he helped Sora.

"We'll clean this mess" Father Leon said as he, Mother Tifa and Mother Bowl-head began to pick up all the junk from the ground and put everything in the trash can.

"Come on tour majesty, I'll take you to your room" I said as I put Axel's arm around my neck and helped him up from the chair he was in as the bottle in his hand fell to the ground but didn't shatter.

"Oh look a mosquito!" Axel said laughing and I looked at him oddly as he waved at the air, "Hello Mr. Mosquito!"

"Ok, he's definitely out of his drunken mind" Riku said as he opened the door.

I had to agree with that. _The dark side of Axel_ I thought, this was a side I had never seen of him and it was scaring me, but surprisingly at the same time I found it humorous and good to see him as happy as he was.

* * *

Well, looks like Axel got drunk and this is only starting so let's give you a preview of Chapter 3: Confessions.

_Axel:_

"_Can you tell me what the hell was going though your mind yesterday?!" my father shouted as he glared at me, his face red with rage. I remained silent, knowing I was in a situation I could not get out of easily "you and your messing around can cost us our chance to merge with Hollow Bastion"_

"_Like if I care" I mumbled under my breath._

Well; that's all, wonder what Axel did to make his father mad at him like he was now? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I want to know, so please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

You are going to kill me when I say this…I was working on Chapter 4 all along and breaking my head thinking…SHIT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED THIS STORY YET…and I had writers block….so today I started re reading my reviews and noticed I only had reviews on two of the chapters when I had clearly written three…so I totally check and noticed I HADN'T UPLOADED CHAPTER 3 AND I WAS WORRYING ABOUT NOT HAVING UPLOADED CHAP 4!!! Yes call me clueless…but those are the effects of over work and stress…I seriously can't apologize enough so please enjoy it and tell me what you think in the end. And chapter 4 might take long since it's only one page long still!! I can't believe myself and I wish someone would just slap me in the face for being an idiot!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Down with the Handsome Ones belongs to Televisa.

* * *

Chapter 3: Confessions

Getting Axel down the stairs was a real chore and I new that getting him to his room would be another. Sure the hall ways were empty, but still, if anyone heard Axel laughing, we would get in trouble.

"Axel, please hush" I said as he laughed.

He hadn't stopped laughing since we had gotten down from the North Sky Tower and I was starting to get worried that anyone might hear us.

"Ease down…I'm the prince…they can't do anything to me" he said as he laughed.

Yeah, they couldn't; except take your inheritance, dethrone you, leave you in the streets and forget about you…that was nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing at all.

"Please Prince Axel, we must get you back to your bed chamber, at least there they wont suspect of what we've been up to" I insisted, pulling him with me.

"Calm down" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and I felt all the blood rush to my face. "I'll go if you stay with me"

"Um, Prince, please let go of me" I said as I tried to squirm out of his hold, my face red with embarrassment.

I got terrible when I was with him alone in a room or even with him and now those feelings were getting stronger now that I was in his arms and I felt my body get hot when I felt his breath in my ear.

"Axel!" someone called and I quickly ripped myself out of Axel's arms as I heard the voice call and I did that just in time, King Ansem was rushing towards us, his face red in rage. "What are you doing all the way here? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

"Sorry sir, but he's a bit out" I said, "I was helping him to his room"

"Well, I won't have him dilly-dallying around here, while the princess is waiting for him" King Ansem said grabbing Axel from me and pulling him.

"King Ansem please; I don't think he's in conditions to be in there at the moment" I said. "Please, is best he goes and sleep-off his inebriated state"

King Ansem ignored me and I huffed. I knew King Ansem was a kind king, but he wasn't exactly kind with everyone, he treated his son like dirt, I knew more than anyone. But oddly enough he treated me like if I was his son and that was an odd thing from someone from the monarchy. He always bought me clothe, gave me gifts that I never even dreamed off, the last was a birthday party I had nearly had a heart attack over after I saw all the stuff that had been there. But none of the servants got the same treatment as me.

I knew that he didn't love his son, but taking him to a party filled with foreigners in his current state was something I would never do, for not only would Axel make a fool out of himself, but he would also put his family's good name in danger and his too. I rushed after them and followed them into the party, though I knew that servants were not allowed into the Ball Room when people were in it and I could get in serious trouble if I was seen in it.

I could see that Axel was being dragged further into the ball room and I could feel the stares of everyone on me as I hurried after them as fast as I could.

"King Ansem" I called catching up to them. "Please sir, let Axel rest" I begged. "He's drunk; he'll only cause trouble like he is now"

"Roxas, you know you shouldn't be here" the King said with a glare and I stopped. "Take your leave before you get in trouble"

I watched him leave as he pushed Axel though the crowd and I huffed, pushing my bangs back as I though of what to do. However, I hadn't expected a pair of hands to get a hold of me by my shoulders and drag me off. My heart raised as I was dragged out of the Ball Room and pushed against a wall.

"Roxas what the hell is wrong with you going in there?" Princess Kairi said annoyed. "You know it's forbidden for you to be there"

"Sorry, but I just have to get Axel out of there" I said apologetically.

"You're lucky I dragged you out before mom saw you, she would have bit you if she saw you" Princess Kairi said. "Anyways….what's wrong with my brother?"

"He got himself drunk" I said.

"What? Roxas I told you to keep the bottle away from him, I knew he would do that in the current pressure he's in…he'll do something stupid if we can't take him out" Kairi said.

"Duh, that's what I'm trying to do, but no offence, you're father is a stubborn as a mule" I rolled my eyes.

"No offence taken, I know he's like that" Kairi said. "But what can we do to get Axel out of there now? If he's drunk he does crazy and weird stuff and I seriously don't want dad kicking him out or doing something stupid that will put us to shame"

"Well, we wont do nothing out here" I said with a sigh as I looked at the door; I had to stay out of the Ball Room, Kairi was the only one allowed in.

-Axel-

I knew I couldn't keep myself up for long, and the drinks I had had were starting blur my vision and my face was turning a bit red, tequila was a strong drink after all, mixing it with wine was something someone from a mad house would attempt and after to night I was someone that came out of a madhouse. I should have never pulled off that stunt.

Dad dragged me over back to prince Larxene and I pouted at her as I swayed.

"My, Axel are you ok?" she asked looking at me horrified.

"Yeah, peachy fine like peach" I said bursting into laughter for absolutely no reason and I saw Larxene's face wrinkle.

"Axel behave" dad told me but I only stuck my tongue out at him.

"Good heaven's Axel, what has gotten into you?" I head mom ask as she walked to us, I knew I could drink and that I usually got drunk, but not to the point to crawl like a worm like mom usually got herself and I knew that tonight I had over exceed the amount of alcohol I could take in and that only brought two things out of me, the worse and most notably the good. "You, hush…I blame you" I said pointing and flashing my hand on mom face and she looked horror struck. "You should have never married this piece of ice here next to me" I pointed at dad, "You could have married the flower guy, but no, you just had to marry him"

"Axel shut up before you say something that will get you in trouble!" mom shouted at me.

"What more trouble I can get inside of" I said and I knew the drinks were even starting to affect my speech now "he's always yelling at me because I never do anything right, well I'll do something that will make me happy and him the most miserable man"

* * *

-Roxas-

Kairi and I ran back in, even if I got into trouble, I knew I had to get Axel out of where he was before I did something stupid.

"I LOVE A SERVANT!" I heard Axel yell and I froze, "I don't want no princess I just want Roxas and nothing more!" Axel was standing right in the middle of the ball room with yet another bottle of wine as he drank from the bottle, "I propose a toast" he said. "I will like to thank my dad, for making me the most miserable man in this land and for being such a great dad that lives my life for me…thanks dad, thank you for everything, even for hating my life…" he downed the rest of the bottle. "Princess Larxene, I don't want you, I already have someone" he looked at where Kairi and I were standing and she looked at me.

My face was pale and I was gasping for air. I couldn't breathe. Axel loved me, but there was one problem with that, did he have to say it out loud? _Damn you Axel! What are you doing this for? You're humiliating me!_ He was drunk, he really didn't love me like he said he did, it was impossible someone like him would do that, he was just drunk and making fun of me!

"I love you Roxas" he said.

"Roxas" I felt Kairi grab my shoulder and I took my shoulder from her as I glared at Axel and tears came out of my eyes. I wanted to hit him so bad. _Just one punch, that'll shut him up_, my mind screamed. No, I couldn't do that, I would get in trouble

Everyone was staring at me as if expecting me to say something. I turned on my heels and ran out the Ball Room letting my tears spill as I ran back to the safety of my room, where I knew I could cry and curse Axel's name for being such an idiot. Once inside the room, where Sora was sleeping I ripped the ring in my finger that Axel had given me and tossed it to the ground, the ring disappearing in the darkness where it ended somewhere I did not know and hoped I would never find it.

* * *

-Axel-

"Can you tell me what the hell was going though your mind yesterday?!" my father shouted as he glared at me, his face red with rage. I remained silent, knowing I was in a situation I could not get out of easily "you and your messing around can cost us our chance to merge with Hollow Bastion"

"Like if I care" I mumbled under my breath.

"Axel you should care!" mother said, "Is not only your father's name that's at risk, your name too is at stake here"

"Well, why do I have to do what he says?" I protested "Why can't I choose?"

"Because I am your father and because you have no other choice" dad said, the vein in his head pulsing.

"Then just tell me to jump off a bridge; at least that is something I will be glad to do for you!" I shouted at him, _and that would make him happy for that matter._

"You're lucky I haven't!" he shouted back annoyed, "I am itching right now to tell you to go do that"

I stared at him with my mouth open, did he really mean that seriously.

"Why do you treat me like that?" I asked and I knew I had said something wrong, "Is like I'm not your son at all, just some ordinary kid you adopted"

I saw mom and dad exchange horrified glances and I knew that I had said something that they knew something about.

"What makes you think that Axel?" mom asked, "Of course you're our child"

"Well it doesn't feel that way" I protested.

"Axel I am only telling you not to do stupid things" dad said, "I just want you to marry this girl, it doesn't have to mean anything to you, you just have to think of it as something that will pass soon and in time maybe you'll fall for her" I noticed his voice had changed from how rough it was usually when he spoke to me.

"That would be lying to myself" I said, "I don't love her and I never will, I will only hurt her in the end"

"Well you can't be like a servant like you said when you were drunk last night" mom said, "thank god you weren't meaning that seriously"

If only she knew.

"What ever, the point is, just do this marriage" dad said, "That all you have to do and forget about everyone else" I hung my head; he wouldn't change his mind about this. "Now go and see Princess Larxene, she will want an explanation about what happened"

* * *

-Roxas-

I huffed as I finished taking off the bed clothing from Prince Axel's bed as fast as I could, I wanted to be out of there more than anything at the moment and I didn't want to be around him more than that it was necessary. I still couldn't believe how he had said that I front of people of high society, it was bad enough I was a servant and the people from the monarchy always treated us like dirt, this would make things worse now, they would make fun of me and it would be worse if Axel and I were caught in the same place together, they would only make thing worse.

I worked fast putting up the new sheets, grabbing the olds one form the ground and turning to the door with the dirty one, but at that moment the door opened and Prince Axel came in and he looked glad to see me. I was too, but I couldn't let that show. It hurt to know that he loved me, but it hurt even more that I couldn't let him know that I loved him back.

"Hi Roxas" he greeted casually and I just glared at him, walking past him without a word. "What's wrong with you?" he asked as he chased after me.

"Nothing" I mumbled as I opened the laundry shutte and let the bed sheets fall down to the washroom and closed it shut.

"Nothing?" he asked. "Roxas are you ok?"

"Yes I am ok" I said whipping around at him with my fist ready. "Stay away from me unless you don't want trouble"

"The one with trouble would be you if they find you raising your hand at me" I quickly lowered my fist but remained with my hand clenched just in case.

"Just stay away from me" I said and I took off walking not expecting Axel to grab hold of me and turn me back to him and hold me in place by my arms.

"Roxas I meant what I said back there" he said.

"I told you to stay away form me and next time I won't care if I get in trouble if I hit you" I said as I pushed off his arms.

I took off running so he would grab hold of me and he didn't follow. God how my heart broke when I said that! I felt horrible. I loved him, I loved him so much, but I didn't want anybody finding out that I liked guys. No one knew about that secret, only Vexen knew, since he was with Marluxia and I knew I could trust it to him, Sora didn't know much but I knew he suspected of it, Riku, he was never around me most of the time, so I didn't know if he was aware or not, Kairi, Axel's sister knew, and she even sometimes tried to get me to confess to Axel but I always chickened out and Granny Olette knew, she saw through everyone.

"Hold up there you!" an incredibly, familiar, annoying and irritating voice called m and I stopped. "I want to have a word with you servant" Larxene as I turned to her.

"Yes?" I said trying to put my best smile; witch.

"It's about yesterday…is what Axel said back at the ball true? That he loved you?" she asked and that hit me as if she had just slapped me square in the face.

"Excuse me!" I said with wide eyes.

"I'm talking about what Axel said last night at the feast…that he…loved you" she said and I noticed the words weren't coming easily out of her mouth, maybe this was hard for her to believe.

"I don't know and I really don't care" I huffed as I started to walk but Princess Larxene grabbed hold of my arm.

"He doesn't love me does he" she said.

I looked at her confused.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked, "I don't know"

"What about you, do you love him" that one caught me off guard and I fumbled for words.

I couldn't deny that I loved him, I just couldn't, but my pride and ego were too much and I shook me head, to which she gave a sigh, though I couldn't tell if it was from relief.

"Good, guess that's all settled then" she said, "I didn't believe Axel at first about when he said he loved me, but I guess I was just over reacting" she entwined her arm with mine and pulled me to walk with her. I couldn't believe what she said, Axel loved her? Didn't he say back at the feast he loved me? Or was it only because he was drunk? But then why did he tell me that he meant what he had said? God what had I done wrong to deserve this? "Riku told me that you were Axel's personal servant, what can you tell me about him? Is he a good guy?" Princess Larxene asked.

"Um well…I…he's a good guy…yeah…you can say that" I said, my voice quivering as I tried to process my thoughts carefully to try and understand everything I had just been told.

"What does he like?" she asked.

"About what?" I inqured.

"You know, personal stuff, does he like sports, favorite foods, anything like that"

"Well…in food I would have to say a flambé would be his weakness, he doesn't eat them, he inhales them!" I said, "You should see them when he eats them!" I saw a smile tug at Larxene's lips and she tried to hold back her laugh.

"What about places" she asked.

"Hang me like a fool on that one princess, I can't tell you" I said and I saw her look at me shocked. I supposed she wasn't expecting how rough I sometimes got when I usually spoke with someone in a friendly conversation. "Sorry…I mean, Axel almost never leaves the palace unless he has to go on business trips, he's always stuck here"

"So he's never left the palace before?" she asked surprised.

"Not that I know" I said.

"Why is that? Why can't he leave the palace?" Larxene asked.

"Because his father doesn't let him, he thinks Axel might do something stupid that might ruin his name" I said, "His father has never trusted him"

"I know how he feels" Princess Larxene said, "not that my father doesn't trust me, he just never wants me to leave for fear that I might do something strange, guess all of us in aristocracy have that rotten luck, none of our fathers want us smirching the name of the family"

"Shit happens" I said and she looked at me with wide eyes. _Language Roxy, language!_ My mind screamed and I gave a sigh. "Sorry about that" I apologized.

"At least you get to be what you want" Princess Larxene. "Anyways, it was nice talking with you, but I must take my leave, I have some things to be done before night falls and they're a lot" she let go of my arm and I was glad I was free from her now. "I hope we get to talk soon, so I'll se you around…erm…what was your name?"

"OH, sorry about that, I'm Roxas" I said.

"Good, see you around Roxas" she said waving me off as she opened the door to her Guest Room and closed it shut.

Ok, that was a complete unexpected chat. Why was she talking to me? Normally people from Aristocracy did not associate with people like me or anyone who wasn't above or at their level. And why was she so interested in Axel's….that's when it hit me _God Damn Her!!_ I mentally screamed. Was she really trying to hit on Axel? _No-duh why was she asking those questions then?_ I wanted to shoot myself. She was really trying to get Axel to love her? It was hard for me to believe that.

But Axel didn't love her for real did he? My head was starting to hurt from all that Larxene had said and everything I already had. I gave a sigh…I needed some rest.

* * *

Well…that's all for now, so now slap me in the face and tell me I'm an idiot for not uploading it soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Love Me?

HI! Back with another chapter of this story for you guys. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think in the end please! And sorry for any error, but I'm tired and english isn't my first language.

Disclaimer: Down with the Handsome Ones is Televisas and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, they are NOT mine

* * *

Chapter 4: Do you love me?

I couldn't sleep during the entire night; sleep would not come to me, my mind was to occupied with what was going on between Larxene and Axel and me that I couldn't sleep at all and now it was only a few minutes before everyone woke up to start their work and I was now starting to catch what little sleep had gotten me. Two minutes until I saw Axel again this morning and this time I had something in mind. I needed to talk with Axel, I needed to know the truth, I needed to know, who did he truly love, me or Larxene? And what were we going to do if he really did love me?

I jumped in the bed when I heard the door to our room open and Riku walk in as he turned on the lights.

"Come on time to wake up slackers!"" Riku said clapping his hands to cause enough noise to pry us off our sleep.

"Go jump off a bridge Riku," Sora sad pulling his pillow over his head.

"I already did" Riku said as he shook Sora's bed as I sat up and made my point that I was awake and did not need to be beaten to a pulp for not getting up.

"Then go jump off it again before coming here again" Sora growled.

"Get up now or Vexen will be the one waking you up" Riku said

I laughed when I saw Sora run out of his bed and into the bathroom. Vexen's waking methods were everything but friendly.

"You get up too, it's time to serve breakfast" Riku said looking at me, "Axel should be up by now"

I swallowed hard when he reminded me my duties.

* * *

Heading to Axel's room that morning was a torture for me. I didn't want to see him; I was going to act like an idiot in front of him and I was sure he was sore about what I had said the other day and if he didn't talk to me, I knew I deserved it.

I was relieved to know that he did love me but heartbreaking to know that no one would approve of both of us together. His father would be the number one person on the list of the 'No Axel and Roxas together' comity and I was sure he would quickly take Axel's inheritance away and dethrone him if we were caught together. I didn't want to cause trouble for him!

When I managed to get into the room, I noticed that Axel wasn't around.

"Prince Axel?" I called when I looked around the room and didn't notice he wasn't around; I quickly hurried to the table.

I set the trays of food over the table before I heard the bathroom door open and I knew what I was going to see and quickly rushed to the door. I didn't want to see him, not now when I knew that I was under so much pressure.

"None of that, you can't leave until I dismiss you" Axel reminded me with a chuckle as he walked out with a towel around his waist.

My blood quickly rushed to my face when I turned and saw him behind me, looking down at me pleased.

"I wasn't expecting you" Axel said, "I thought that you would pass your duty to someone else…but I'm glad you didn't…I want to talk to you, about the other night and about yesterday"

"Well I don't" I quickly said turning to open the door, but before I could turn the doorknob Axel's arm wrapped around my waist.

"None of that…this time you will listen" Axel huffed as he pulled me towards the table and sat down with me on his lap. I froze when I felt his warm, bare chest against my cheek and I looked up at him. "What I said back at the Ball Room was all true Roxas…I do love you"

"But you're a prince…and a boy" I said. "No one would let us be together!"

"I don't care; you could be a slut…and I would still love you…" he leaned onto my ear and whispered "You're just so damn cute when you're blushing…I'd like to see that happening more often"

"Axel, just think," I protested, "What would people think if they found out?"

"I don't care…Why are you so worried?" Axel asked.

"They'll think we're idiots" I said wanting the slap him for not using his head, if he was found out he would loose all of his rights to the throne!

"Is that all?" he asked and I glared at him, "I wouldn't care…I wouldn't care of what they though about me…Is who I am, so I don't need anyone to tell me who I must be, so stop worrying and tell me…what do you really feel?"

I held my tongue wanting to cry for what he had said. Did he really love me that much? Was he willing to go through whatever could happen for me? Fighting with him seemed pointless, I couldn't, keep fighting and there was only one way I knew he would stop.

"I feel nothing" I hissed as I wriggled out of his grip and he merely chuckled.

"Fine, be that way," he said as he stood up and walked to me, "but I know you more than anyone…you just won't admit it" I was shocked when leaned down on me to try and kiss me.

My blood boiled like it had never done before. I clenched my fist and smashed it directly into Axel's gut, forcing him to draw back. I gasped for air, watching him trying to catch his breath, his eyes wide in shock.

"How's that for you? Are you going to keep insisting or do I have to give you another one?" I said; a clear warning that I wasn't going to hold back ever again.

Axel only laughed at me and I glared at him again.

"Fine" he said, finally catching his breath. "You may leave"

I didn't hesitate, quickly running out of Axel's room. God I couldn't take it! If only I could just avoid him, I didn't want to see his face again…I didn't want to bring him trouble. But I was stuck being his servant until he got tired and I was sure that was a long way from happening.

My next job was my favorite, Granny Olette's breakfast. I rushed back to the kitchen and as soon as the tray was in my hands I took off to the North Sky Tower. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Granny Olette said from the other side and the door opened on its own.

I nearly dropped the tray when the door opened. _Is he stalking me or something_? I asked myself. Axel was standing on the other side of the door, holding it so I would come in. I hesitated, glaring him as I stood there with the tray before stepping inside.

"Good morning my sweet child" Granny Olette said as she saw me come in.

"Good morning Granny" I said as I set the tray over the nearby table, while Granny fixed her hair over at the mirror.

"I still don't understand why dad hates me so much. It's depressing" I heard Prince Axel say, as I took the covers off the plates of food. "He's always complaining about how I do things but when my sister does something there has to be a celebration!"

"Give him a break Axel" Granny Olette said in reply. "You must learn to cope with being the oldest. Your father pays more attention to Kairi because she is the smallest one. I know it hurts, but that's how he is. But do even bigger things to impress him, don't stay in the shadows"

"I've already done that" Axel protested as he leaned against the wall in an, un-prince like manner, looking at Granny Olette as she brushed her silver locks. "I guess I'll have to rebuild the Panama Canal to make him happy…its ridiculous!"

"You father loves you Axel, and so does your mother" Granny Olette said, "It is common for a father to love his daughter more than his own son, and vice versa. But Ansem is not as bad as he acts with you and one day he'll show you how much he loves you"

"The sky will fall when that happens" Axel protested and I saw him throw his head back in annoyance.

"Anything else you want Granny?" I asked, trying to ignore Axel.

"No, its ok my boy; stay around for a while if you want" Granny Olette said, before turning back to Axel. "What you did the other day certainly shocked me though…I wouldn't have imagined you'd get drunk just to say you loved Roxas"

I let the metal covers for the tray fall when I heard that and whipped around to look at Granny Olette shocked. How had she gotten wind of it? I hadn't mentioned that to her.

"Well he doesn't look happy about it" Axel said before he turned on his heal, opened the door and stepped out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"My goodness what a temper that boy has these days" Granny Olette said with a sigh before looking at me. "Is everything ok Roxas?"

"Sorry" I said as I bent over to grab the covers and headed for the door, not wanting to keep talking, not even with Granny Olette, since I knew she would ask about what had happened.

I ran out before Granny Olette could call me back and chased after Axel. Why couldn't he understand it….WHY?! He was just so infuriating at times. I held onto his jacket, which was a really expensive one, and jerked the front of his shirt, pushing him against the wall without much effort since Axel wouldn't fight back and he didn't even bother to fight back either. With his back pressed against the stone wall of the tower and with no one able to hear us from where we were, I was safe to say anything to him.

"Why are you being such an idiot?" I asked with a growl, "Don't you get it, I don't want nothing to happen to you…I don't want people to laugh at you, but you're just making me feel so bad…I can't take it" Axel stared blankly at the wall, not looking at me, until I shook him as I kept talking. "Yes, I do love you…but that is why I don't want to be with you….because I don't want you to suffer what I have…if your father finds out, you know he'll kick you out of the palace and your mother won't be able to do a goddamn thing about it! I don't want you to throw away everything you have just for me, so please…stop torturing me like this!"

I felt hot tears running down my face, my heart pounding fast against my ribcage as I sobbed. Axel was staring at me shocked though and I knew that had been something he hadn't been expected either. I saw a smile tug at his lips before he held me in his arms and I sobbed in his chest, feeling his exited heartbeat in my ear.

"Why are _you_ being the idiot?" he said, "I told you I don't care about anything like that…I don't care about my fortune or about what my right to the throne…the castle. All of that means nothing to me, compared to what you mean Roxas…so don't ask me to stay away because I won't. I need you with me Roxas, please understand that…with out you…I'd die, you're the only thing that keeps me going."

"How can you?" I sobbed. "How can you throw all of that away?"

"Because I don't care" Axel repeated and before my mind could say anything else, Axel had leaned onto me in a gentle kiss that melted me to my core.

His body against mine, his arms around me and the feeling of his lips against mine just shattered everything then. I didn't fight back this time and just let him kiss me, feeling his warm and soft lips against mine. I couldn't breath, it was as if my lungs had shut down while my heart desperately tried to keep up with my actions as my hands trailed around Axel. I wished the moment would last forever, however fate went against me.

"What are you two doing?" an annoying voice called in horror and Axel and I broke our kiss to stare at Princess Larxene, who was staring at us horror struck. I wanted to die. "So you do love him!" she said glaring at me like a mad hawk.

I knew this was going to be a long explanation.

* * *

Well this is a bit short, I know, but I just got back from vacations and well, this is as far as I go with this chapter, but with what just happened, get ready because things are about to get interesting from here on in between Axel, Larxene and Roxas.


	5. Chapter 5: What Now?

And here's chapter 5 of To Hell with the Handsome Ones hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts or Down with the Handsome Ones aren't mine, they are Square Enix's and Televias's

* * *

Chapter 5: What now?

Crap! Oh Crap and double crap! Just what I didn't want: someone finding out about us. And to worsen things out, it was Princess Larxene…and she was mad…and glaring at me! I hid behind Axel as he stood between us, in case Larxene tried to do something.

"Who gave you permission to be here?" Axel said, and I was relieved that he was the prince and even though Larxene was a princess, she couldn't do anything to him without getting in trouble, especially since she had to stick to our rules. "This tower is forbidden for anyone except the Royal Family"

"Oh but I am family, Axel!" she said pleased and I glared at her from behind Axel. Who did she think she was? "Or did you forget? We're going to get married. I just didn't expect you to find kissing a servant…much less a boy"

My heart sank then. She was right, they were going to be married and when Larxene reminded me I felt like someone had dropped twelve sacks of cement on me and then dumped rocks over the sacks to keep me from digging myself out. My heart wretched and I pressed my forehead against Axel's back as he took one of my hands and gently toke it as he glared at the blonde. I couldn't believe it. I started to sob, Larxene's words and annoying voice echoed inside my mind, ripping me apart.

"What are you doing here?" Axel spoke.

"Just came by to see your granny, they say she's a real sweet old prune" Larxene and now it was my turn to speak and I wasn't going to with my mouth…I was going to see her roll down the stairs!

"Shut up you slut, you're the only prune here!" I yelled as I scurried out from behind Axel and got ready to hit her, but before I could get far Axel had grabbed onto my wrists and kept me from lunging at her and she smirked.

No one—and I meant it—no one, insulted Granny Olette…even if Axel said something, I probably wouldn't care; I would hit anyone. Larxene had just gotten on my bad side.

"That is enough!" I heard Granny Olette say as she came down from her room above, glaring at Larxene, something which was rare, since she barely got mad at all. "You have a loose tongue don't you!" she said, pointing at the blonde witch in front of us with her walking stick as if wanting to hit her with it. "You might be a princess, but that gives you no right to torment people or insult them young missy. Now turn around before I hit you upside the head and drag you by the ear back to your father and tell him what you were doing to my grandsons!"

I looked at Larxene who looked horror struck and I knew she wanted to say something back, but she knew she had to swallow it; she didn't want to be hit. Even if she could declare war for that, I knew a bruise was something she would rather avoid, especially if it came from an old lady.

"Very well" she said with a glare, "I'll stop. But keep in mind, if anything in our marriage goes wrong, I'll sing that dirty little scene I just witnessed and you'll be left in shame and you know how your father is Axel"

"Do that, see if I bat an eye then" Axel countered, "At least I won't have to see your smug face or have to kiss you"

I smiled at that, Axel was serious when he said he loved me. I couldn't believe it. Larxene only glared at him. Once she was gone we looked back at Granny Olette, who was still mad and looked as if she wanted to go after Larxene and chew her alive but instead she gave a sigh and leaned against the wall, hanging on to her walking stick for balance.

"Easy there grandma'" Axel said as he helped me stabilize her, "the only person we want to see rolling down the stairs is Larxene…not you"

Granny smiled and chuckled before looking at the two of us.

"No wonder every person who has wanted to marry her has turned her away" she said, "She really is a Royal Pain"

"Don't joke" Axel said with approval. "I'm in for hell"

I gave a sigh before Axel helped me take Granny Olette back up stairs. Once we made sure she was safely in her room, we both left only to see someone unexpected going up the tower's stairs.

"Is that granny's lawyer?" I said as I watched the man in a tux go by us.

"I think so" Axel answered, confused like me. He looked at me before pushing me against the wall and I looked at him shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" Axel asked.

"I think I am" I admitted, though that was far from the truth, I didn't feel ok.

Larxene had practically ripped me apart back at the stairs. She was such a pain. Granny was right. It's no wonder why all the people that fell for her left her. She was a slutty little bitch and something told me there was more to her than anything else.

"I hate this" Axel said before walking away from me and I followed him, squeezing between him and the stair's walls and stopping him form continuing.

"You say you really do love me" I said.

"I do" Axel said, "what is something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"If you really love me, then, I have something to ask you" I said and gave a sigh, trying to put it into words. "Don't toss everything away for me…I'm not worth anything you're throwing away, so just don't do it. I'd hate to see you in my position"

"I don't care Roxas" Axel huffed, "I told you already…what do you want me to engrave it in a plaque for you?"

"No!" I said. "Axel, you're lucky! You have everything"

"I don't" Axel said, "because I don't have you"

I was shocked by that one. But I didn't want him throwing away his heritage and everything he had just for me. I didn't want to see him without parents—once a person was excluded from the family here, the person was dead and had no rights to anything and was completely ignored. He didn't deserve that.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course" I said, my face reddening.

"No you don't" he said with a chuckle before walking off again.

"What's so funny?" I called after him and he turned.

"You're hard to read" he said. "You say you love me, but you don't want me to give up what I have so that I can be with you. If you really loved me, you wouldn't care about that"

I froze stiff and watched Axel came back up to me, standing a few steps away from me, so that we were at the same level and staring at each other's eyes

"I'll ask again" he said. "Do you love me?"

"I do" oh screw everything!

I lunged myself at Axel's lips and he kissed me back before his tongue pushed into my mouth.

"Stop being a pushover" he said in a gasp as he pulled away from me. "I don't care for my money, I only want you"

"Me too" I said, kissing him again.

I really melted into the kiss, feeling Axel's hand all over me; my body heated up intensely like a piece of coal. I started to shiver when Axel pulled away and nuzzled my neck, trickling the hairs behind my neck, planting hard kisses on it.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, with no need to elaborate.

"I have no clue" he answered, knowing all to well to what I was referring to. "But I hate it. I hate Larxene and I hate my dad…I can't believe how they're playing with me!"

"We can't do much" I said, putting up a few ideas in my head as to what we could do about our situation, but it seemed that Axel had figured something out faster than me cause I saw his face light up.

"Yes we can" he said. "Pack everything you can find and meet me tonight at the garden. We're leaving this place"

"What!" I said shocked. "Axel, are you serious?!"

"I am" he said, "I'm leaving this place. Larxene can do whatever she wants"

* * *

I got inside my room and locked the door, to make sure no one entered before took out my suitcase and began filling it up. Tonight we were going to leave to god knew where and I wasn't going to miss this chance to not only get away from Larxene, but to be together with Axel. I wondered where we were going to go. Would we go to a beach house away from here, or would he take us to a lodge in the middle of a luscious forest?

Anything sounded good at this point, as long as it meant getting away form Larxene. But I liked the though of being with Axel alone in the middle of a forest with a huge waterfall or maybe an apartment in a town full of people and where every night we could have fun and enjoy ourselves every evening. It all sounded so good. I would just kill to be with him in one of those places. Once I closed my suitcase, I hid it under my bed, not wanting anyone to know what I was up to.

I reach for my finger to play with the ring Axel had given me, and to my shock I couldn't find it. I gasped in surprise. I quickly stood up thinking. What had happened to it? Axel had given it to me a few days ago; it couldn't have gone missing like that! Had it slipped off my finger? I couldn't remember. I checked under my bed. It wasn't there and I bought the suitcase out again to make sure it hadn't slipped under it while I had shoved it in. It still wasn't there. I was going to check under my drawer before someone knocked at the door and I shot up surprised.

"Roxas are you in there?" Sora called and I ran to the door and unlocked it. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Sorry, I was going to start cleaning this room and I didn't want anyone coming in" I lied.

"With no supplies?" Sora said corking an eyebrow as he looked around for the broom and dust pan.

"I was going to get them later; I have to take all the stuff from the floor first!" I insisted and he seemed to fall for my lie.

"Well leave that aside, Marluxia needs your help" Sora said walking back out, pulling me with him before he closed the door shut and dragged me away

* * *

-Axel-

I hurried into my room, opened my closet and brought out my suitcase, opened it and soon anything that I could use, that wouldn't draw attention to me by pointing me out as a prince was flying through the air and into the suitcase. I had to hurry; I didn't know when my mother, or father or even princess Larxene could walk in and catch me. Black jeans, check, checkerboard torn up nerdy camisole…uncheck…why would I need that?! That wasn't my stile! Fingerless gloves…check, shoes, check…socks…check…briefs…uncheck…I don't have any of those…boxers…check. Anything clothing I had kept secret form my father that officially identified me as an urban person was thrown inside my suitcase and I closed it before I hid it under my bed, closed the closet and gave a sigh before tossing myself over my bed.

Almost as soon as I was done, Kairi ran in, closed the door and looked at me with a pale face that screamed utter horror and despair. I looked at her before she slid down the door, apparently traumatized for some reason, her breathing uneven and I figured she had been running.

"She's driving me nuts!" she declared, still looking at me with wide eyes. "She won't shut up about those dumbass retards she had for boyfriends before and she won't even let me get near Reno!"

I laughed, rolling onto my stomach.

"To bad I won't be here for me to see her braid your hair" I chuckled, knowing well I could tell her, besides, I needed someone at the castle to tell me what my father is up to while Roxas and I make our vanishing act.

She looked at me horrified but shrugged it off when she caught up with my question.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her chest heaving up and down uncontrollably as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm leaving this place with Roxas" I said, "and I don't want dad to find us, so I'm sure you can keep me informed of what will be going on while I'm away"

"You're leaving me with this monster!" she screamed in horror and I glared at her, daring to scream again and she held her breath then. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm leaving to get away form her" I said. "She found out about Roxas and me and now is driving me nuts!"

"You told him!" she squealed before jumping and running over to me and I nodded. "Finally" she hugged me.

"Unfortunately Larxene knows and if she's going to tell dad, I rather be a thousand miles away from him" I said, "So I'm taking Roxas away from here with me"

"Oh, not even married and planning a honey moon!" Kairi laughed and I chuckled.

"Kairi, Oh Kairi, where are you?" I hear Larxene and Kairi quickly paled, getting off me and in a flash she hid under my bed with my suitcase, hitting herself with it.

"Oh, I see you're packed" she said but shrugged it off. "Please don't tell her I'm here!"

The door opened and I laid there in my bed, watching as the spoiled princess came walking in.

"Have you seen Kairi?" she asked in a sweet voice, "I was talking to her and I told her to give me a moment while I fixed my makeup, and she seems to have gone off somewhere in the castle"

I shrugged and Larxene gave a sigh before she closed the door. Ok, her mood swings were now giving me a whiplash…I was going t feel sorry for Kairi for when I left, but I wasn't going to stay around to be wedded to the spoiled brat.

"She's gone" I said and Kairi slid out from under the bed.

"I'm going to lock myself in my room for the rest of my life" she said, running to the door and running out before Larxene could notice her coming out.

I gave a sigh. Apparently Roxas and I weren't the only ones in for hell while having her around.

* * *

Well, things are going to go down hill from here on in, but I need your help guys. I already have three places for Axel and Roxas to go to and have the scenario set, but I don't know where to send them. There's a poll in my account, so go and tell me where you think Axel ad Roxas should go to.

And please, leave a review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Thirteen Things

Well, first of all, I would like to apologize to everyone reading this story and I hope I haven't lost you guys. I have seriously tried desperately to update this chapter, but no ideas came to me when I found out which would be the place in which Axel and Roxas would be hiding. Not to mention that there was a constant fight between The Beach House and the Cabin in the Forest! I started off writing in one and then the other option would suddenly get more votes than the other, I just had to laugh at that. I really let you guys down though, so here's a nice long chapter for you guys.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Down With the Handsome Ones are not mine, they are owned by Square Enix and Televisa.

* * *

Chapter 6: Thirteen Things

-Roxas-

I was tired; our trip form Twilight Town had left me drained and even though it had been Reno who was driving, I hadn't closed my eyes an inch because I had been to nervous to do so. I now lay in a new room; in a seaside cabin that belonged to Axel. He had bought it, apparently a few years ago, and had never gotten the chance to use it; but now, it was doing it's purpose. No one knew where we were hiding here, only Kairi and Granny Olette were aware for now that we had run away, but even they didn't know where we were.

Axel was still downstairs, talking probably with his sister still via telephone, while I was waiting for him to come back and fighting against my eyes that wanted to close. I tried bitting on my tongue to keep myself awake, but considering it was painful doing that, it was starting to fail. I was warm under the bed covers and considering the coast was right outside the cabin and it was almost night time, so it was relatively cold outside.

Trying to keep myself awake, I decided to get out of bed take another look around the room, still finding it difficult to believe that I was away from the castle, all alone with the person I loved the most in this entire world, staying in a cabin next to the beach. The room was pretty big, since it was made for a prince. It was made out of wood, and it smelled of pine, so it was obvious that it was pretty much new, still. A glass sliding door was at the far end of it, giving me a clear view of the moonlit beach that lay outside. It was pretty and I soon found myself thinking how nice it would be to be out there with Axel, running across the sand under the moonlight, getting inside the water with him as we kissed. Those thoughts rose goosebumps all over my skin and I shuddered.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, giving me one heck of a scare. I had been so caught up in my thinking I hadn't noticed I had wandered to the glass door and that Axel had come in.

"Is something wrong?" he asked a bit worried.

"Nah...I'm just tired" I answered with a smile, resting my hands in his arms and leaning back against his chest.

"Wanna go to sleep then?" Axel asked, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Sleep...hm..." I gave it a thought and decided to look for the cat's fifth leg; something I like to say when I keep trying to look beyond the obvious. "I don't think I feel like it" I lied, though a yawn that I had to suppress and made my body shudder gave me away quickly.

"Yeah right" the redhead chuckled and lifted me up bridal style much to my surprise. "Time for bed brat, you need sleep"

"No I don't" I huffed as he dropped me on the bed again.

We didn't need a bath we had already taken one and were on pajama's, so all that was left was for us to go to bed. The cabin had only one room, so it was obvious the two of us were going to share the bed. I didn't mind of course, and neither did Axel. As soon as he was under the covers, I wrapped my arms around him and sighed, cuddling up next to him.

"So cute" he chuckled pressing me close to his body, before he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight" I mumbled before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

-Kairi-

I sighed as I watched Princess Larxene pass in front of me for the third time in a row. She was anxious and while I wasn't, everyone else was. It seemed they had all caught up to the fact that Roxas and Axel were missing and while I knew, I wasn't telling. Reno had gotten back in time, before dad found out anything and had given me the clear that my brother and Roxas were fine. I was gonna miss them, as I was going to feel envy; they no longer had to deal with this witch!

"Where could he have gone off to?" Larxene whined, bitting her gloved had, her long, girly pink dress trailing behind her thin figure.

I rolled my eyes: _They're laughing at you_ I thought, which wasn't probably far from the truth.

"Would you stop pacing around, you're making me dizzy Princess Larxene" I growled.

"Oh but Kairi! What if something happened to them!" Larxene said, "Not that I'm worried of that servant, it's Axel who I'm really worried about!"

"So? My brother's not a kid" I said, "he can take care of himself"

Larxene bit her bottom lip and sat on the armchair that was next to mine.

We were at the castle library, so it was only her and me to talk, something I didn't like at all. I liked reading, but I wasn't someone who would spend every time of her life inside the library like Larxene did. She dragged me along all the time in here where I couldn't see Reno!

I was thankful that I wasn't entirely alone, few servants were cleaning and dusting off the place.

"You know what I think?" she said and I looked at her uninterested, hoping she would shut up as soon as she realized I was bored of her talking. Luck wasn't on my side though; "I bet he ran off with that Roxas kid!" I rolled my eyes again and gave a sigh, trying to hold back my laugh at how dumb she was. "I warned him I was going to tell his father about him and that bastard!"

"Hey! Roxas might be a servant but it's not nice to insult people!" I growled.

Larxene looked at me shocked before she burst out laughing.

"Oh Kairi...you're so funny" she said, trying to hold her laughter, which failed miserably. "They're not worth anything! A servant is only here to tend to us, nothing else!"

_You have no idea how wrong you are,_ I mentally growled, giving her one hell of a glare.

How I wished I could hit her. She thankfully didn't know anything about me and Reno and I planned to keep it that way. Other wise I wouldn't hear the end of her! I had no intentions of having her behind me telling me to leave MY Reno!

With a sigh I got up, not expecting her to follow me.

"Where are you going Kairi?" Princess Larxene asked as she followed me.

_God give me patience!_

_

* * *

_

-Axel-

I sighed as I walked out to the sandy balcony, looking back at the sleeping blonde that still lay on the bed. I had no intentions of waking him up, he looked to cute for me to disturb him. I wished I could wake him up though, but it wasn't in me at the moment to pry him away from his dreams; like I said, he looked to cute for me to do that.

I sighed and walked around on the sandy beach, enjoying the sound of the waves as they came and retreated again and again and I found it quite relaxing. I didn't want to sit down though. I had heard there were other people here that lived in cabins like we were, but I hadn't gotten the chance to meet any. Now hopefully I could. But the cabins were far away from each other, so I had to walk for a while before the first cabin came into view.

There wasn't anyone outside, and I knew why. It was to early in the morning. The sun had just recently gotten up so I was up very early, something I was used to since my dad always pried me off my sleep even in the middle of the night sometimes, just for work. It would be a nice change now that I could sleep until whenever I wanted. But it was going to be difficult getting used to a lazy schedule.

Being early in the morning of course, I felt cold, so it wasn't long before I turned back to the cabin where Roxas was. My walk lasted a few minutes but I hated the cold, so I didn't plan on staying any longer outside.

Roxas was still asleep by the time I got back, so I just had no choice but to go back into bed. Once I got under the covers again, I noticed how cold I was compared to how warm Roxas was. He was so warm and an idea suddenly came to my mind. I wouldn't forgive myself for doing this to him, but I was dying to see his reaction. I gently sneaked my hands around his neck and back, pulling him close, causing him to mumble. He looked so cute and innocent at the same time and I smiled. Before he could wake up I planted a light kiss on his warm lips. It came as no surprise when he shuddered and his eyes fluttered open, I was cold compared to him. He did return the kiss though, until he realized how cold I was and pulled back.

"Good Morning" I said before he could say a thing.

"'Morning" he asnwered before he gave me the question I was sure he was going to give me. "How come you're so cold?"

"I was out walking" I replied.

"Oh" he replied, his eye glazed and still tired looking. He took a quick look over my shoulder at the clock before looking back at me. "How come you're up so early?"

"I ca never sleep beyond five in the morning" I answered. "My dad has always gotten me shoved of my bed by this hour and I can't fall asleep now"

"We went to sleep barely four hours ago" Roxas mumbled. "You sure you're not tired?"

I had to shake my head, I wasn't tired at all anymore. It always happened to me. Eve if I went to sleep at four in the morning and had only gotten one hour of sleep, I would be up by five in the morning as if I had drunk twelve cups of coffee.

"We'l have to fix that then" Roxas chuckled.

"What? You plan on making me a lazy bag like you?" I chuckled as well.

"Yeah right, did you forget I was the one looking after your butt at five in the morning too, back at the castle?" Roxas pointed out.

"No" I sighed and held him tighter. "But you slacked off as soon and you were done"

Roxas scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" he huffed and pouted and again he looked so cute, like a little kid.

"But you can slack off here all you want" I planted a kiss on his forehead again.

"Nah, I don't think I can" he yawned, lying again, but if he wanted to stay up, I wouldn't force him to go back to sleep. Not that I could in the first place.

"I'll go make breakfast then" I said, getting ready to get out of bed.

"No, I'll do it!" Roxas quickly protested.

"Not today you aren't" I said. "You've already been pampering me all the time we were at the castle. Now its my turn to pamper you"

At that I saw a blush form in his face. Damn it! He was so cute I was having a hard time keeping myself from jumping on his and eating him up in kisses; holding him so tight and leave him breathless right then and there. But I didn't want to shock him like that, I would leave that for later, I had had something on my mind for years no. Something I couldn't do while at the castle; well it was several stuff, thirteen to be more exact, and I wouldn't rest until I did all of them to him. I decided though, I would dot he first one now.

"Mind if I do something now?" I asked.

"What is it?" he asked curious, looking at me confused at why I had suddenly turned so serious probably.

My only reply though came when I crashed my lips against his barely open lips and I let my tongue slip inside his mouth, taking him by surprise. He didn't push me off, in fact, he just pulled me closer. Sure we had done this before, but it was different this time. We didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on us, no one threatening us, and no one to separate us, so we could enjoy the kiss for what well looked like an eternity. Roxas didn't let go of me for a while and I had to pull away anfd pry his hands away from my neck to get free, but not without kissing one of them? It was then I noticed something strange.

"What happened to the ring I gave you?" I asked, noticing the ring was missing. I remembered giving him one of the rings, one of the rings that had been a gift to me from Grandma Olette when I was still a kid. I saw him stiffen and look at his hand in horror. "What's wrong?"

"I tossed it away inside my room" he answered. "It's still at the castle, inside my room. I forgot all about it!"

"It's ok" I sighed. "I'll see if Kairi can retrieve it then"

"I'm sorry, I was just so mad back then I lost control and threw it as if it was nothing!" I had to wipe away some tears that escaped his eyes, he was certainly feeling bad about the whole issue, but I didn't mind, it could be replaced if Kairi didn't find it.

"I'm sure Kairi will find it" I assured him, "Now relax, I'll be right back"

* * *

-Kairi-

I was surprised when so early in the morning my phone began to ring. I hurried over to my bedside-table and picked it up. I was lucky enough to have my own phone in my room, so I could answer anyone, and the fact that it was so early and they knew my number made it obvious of who was calling.

"Hey Axel" I said casually, still struggling with my dress. "Something wrong that you're calling so early?"

"I need a favor" Axel said quickly. "I need you to do it as fast as you can, and don't let anyone see you, other wise they'll probably suspect that you might know where we are"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you remember the set of rings that Grandma Olette gave me when I was just a kid?" he asked.

"The ones you couldn't use because they were to big for your fingers?" I inquired.

"Yes, those same ones" Axel answered. "I gave one to Roxas a few days ago and he seems to have lost it, inside his room. You think you can fetch it for me and send it over with Reno?"

"I'll see what I can do" Kairi said, "and don't worry, I won't let anyone know where you guys are at"

"Great, thanks Kiari, and sorry if I didn't ask if you were ok" Axel said and I had to chuckle.

"No worried, I understand if you're worried about the ring. If anyone finds in it Roxas' room who knows what could happen? After all, what would a servant be doing with a ring like that. Right?"

"Yeah" Axel asked. "Anyways, talk to you later, I'm cooking right now?"

"Ok, take care and say hi to Roxas for me" I said.

"Will do" after that he hung up.

I gave a sigh, finished my fight with my dress and closed it. I still had to do my hair and I wanted to look for that ring, but I needed someone's help and the only one I knew that could help me with this was Reno. It was better that Reno looked for the ring instead of me; after all, what would people think if they saw a princess looking inside a servant's room? It would be to suspicious, especially if Larxene was the one who found me. She would make a big fuss out of it. Is not that I was afraid to be caught with servants, I just couldn't risk them finding me in Roxas and Sora's room, with Axel's ring, they would think something was up, since how could I know in the first place that that ring was there! Someone must have told me it was there so that I could find it. Reno was a servant, so there would be no suspicion if he went to the servants room area. The real trick would be inside Roxas and Sora's room. He couldn't get caught.

* * *

Well that's all for now, and sorry for taking so long. I know I've been a bad writter, but I'm tryign to catch up to this story, since I ran out of ideas. Now, I'm still missing five things Axel could do with Roxas, does anyone have any bright ideas? Besides making love to him and marrying him, those are the firsts that are on the list...just give me some romantic things to do, cause I've run out of ideas and need at least five more to finish the list!

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed and that I haven't lost you guys and again I apollogize :(


End file.
